Queen Hanasia (Universe 1)
Queen Hanasia (ハナシア女王, Hanashia-joō) was an ancestor of the Saiyans and the queen of the Saiyan race of Universe 1. Hanasia was the first ordinary Saiyan known to achieve the level of Super Saiyan, transforming over one thousand years prior to the birth of the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. Appearance An arguably beautiful Saiyan woman, Hanasia possessed long, messy black hair which she usually kept in a low ponytail. She wears brown rag-like clothes and she keeps her tail wrapped around her waist. Personality Hanasia was an empathetic young woman, unlike most Saiyans, and experiences emotions similar to that of a Human. These traits allowed her to become a Super Saiyan after becoming enraged over her father's death. In battle, she is fearless but likes to have fun, and become ruthless on the battlefield if it means protecting her village. History Early Life Hanasia was born in a Saiyan village, the daughter of the chief, Hartich. When Hanasia grew older, she witnessed her mother dying from an illness, crying over her body as her mother slowly and painfully passed away, as her father mocked her for crying over her mother's corpse. Hartich then gave her the order to search for food. Hanasia obeyed, and quietly flew away. Later on, Hanasia's father screamed for her, calling her to him. Her face became anxious and her eyes watered as she saw her mother's lifeless body. Out of respect for Hartich's wife and Hanasia's mother, her body was thrown into the air and blasted by ki blasts after her body was falling for a few seconds. Later on, Hanasia and her father were confronted by Nizucchi, a general for the Saiyan King. Hanasia witnessed the battle between Hartich and Nizucchi. Angered, she screamed at them to stop before her father could be killed, demanding that Nizucchi leave her father alone. Nizucchi then declared that one of them will die and asked which one of them he will fight. Hartich and Hanasia replied with "me" at the same time. Nizucchi began to notice that Hanasia's eyes were red. Nizucchi began to ask Hanasia why she cried, to which she replied that it was none of his business. Hizucchi would then say that it interests him because it could possibly change his mind about killing her father if she told the truth. Reluctantly, she said it was because her mother passed. Hazucchi threatened that if she cannot defeat him, he'll kill her and Hartich. Hanasia then lashed out at the Saiyan general, attempting to punch him in the face, but Hizucchi easily dodged it. She attacked again and again and Nizucchi didn't do anything besides calmly dodge and parry each blow. The general began to become impressed by her strength. As he attempted to deliver a hard blow to Hanasia, she, to the general surprise, dodged it with ease. Nizucchi kept attacking her, and Hanasia soon found herself in a bad position. Noticing that Hanasia was growing tired, Hizucchi threw a ki blast at her father. Unable to dodge it, he was hit by the blast and was critically injured. Hanasia, enraged, attacked the general and delivered a hard blow to him. He was thrown backwards, and blood drops fell from his wound. Nizucchi began to smile as he hit the ground because he finally found someone who was a worthy opponent. Hanasia began to brutally attack the general and was at near death; however, Hanasia eventually stopped attacking him, leaving him on the ground brutally wounded. As Hanasia got up from on top of him, she forbade him to threaten the inhabitants of her village. Nizucchi, asking why she allowed him to live, Hanasia turned away from him and walked over to her father. Nizucchi, with barely any energy left, left the village with the last bit of dignity that he had. Training As many Saiyans began circling Nizucchi, ready to attack him, Hanasia hastily flies towards him. Nizucchi notices this and smiles. He tells Hanasia he's not there to fight, but rather to speak with her in private. Hanasia proceeded to threaten him, as the other Saiyans surrounding them were ready to come to Hanasia's assistance. Nizucchi began to fly high in the air, and Hanasia followed behind. The other Saiyans couldn't follow because most of them did not know how to fly. Nizucchi began to explain to her that she has potential he has never seen before, that she could become stronger than him, and possibly the Saiyan King. Hanasia shrugged it off, thinking what he said was ridiculous. Nizucchi then offered to train her. Reluctantly, Hanasia accepted. As several weeks went by, Hanasia was trained by Nizucchi, giving her lessons everyday. One day during Hanasia's training, her father, Hartich, decided to watch. Several days later, Nizucchi and Hanasia were alone. It was abundantly raining and the Saiyans calmly stayed in their houses. And, since the Saiyan's planet had intense gravity, the rain was painful to touch when it fell from the sky. A young Saiyan child, Harik, came to Nizucchi and Hanasia. Hanasia, questioning why he was there, Nizucchi told her that he was there as a hostage. Nizucchi proceeded to roughly grab the young Saiyan and held him high, letting the harsh rain hit his body. Hanasia demanded that he let the child go. Hizucchi explained that the only way he'll let him go is for her to battle him. Hanasia then declared as the daughter of the chief, she'll protect the people of her village. Nizucchi, with his free hand, fires a ki blast at Hanasia. Since she wasn't ready, she took the attack head on. Hizucchi proceeded to knee her in the stomach as she fell to the ground. Hizucchi then began to beat the Saiyan child Harik, as Hanasia heard his cries and screams become louder. Hanasia tried to get up, but was too injured; however, managed to rise up on her feet slightly, but slipped in the mud and fell again. The unrelenting rain pounded on her wounds, increasing the pain. Hanasia pleaded for him to stop, but Hizucchi pretended not to hear her, and proceeded to beat the child again. Hanasia then screamed for him to stop as she got up and flew, heavily damaged, as the pain she felt faded away due to her intense rage. The Saiyan general began to become impressed by the Saiyan's woman's overwhelming power, but suddenly fired a ki blast at her. Hanasia, surprised, didn't have time to dodge it and the blast made her go backwards. Hanasia then began to feel like she was going to pass out, but was then reminded of Harik. Hanasia, completely engulfed with rage, delivers a hard blow to Nizucchi's face. Nizucchi flew to control his fall and put his fists into a defense stance in anticipation for her next attack. Hanasia flew at top speed behind him and dealt a kick. Nizucchi then threw a ki blast at her, and it hit her, dealing little-to-no damage. Hanasia flew at full speed and dealt a hard kick to the general's back. Transformations Great Ape Like all Saiyans, Hanasia possesses a tail, therefore she can transform into a Great Ape. Her power multiplies by several times while in this form. Super Saiyan Hanasia has access to the Super Saiyan transformation. In this form, her black hair becomes golden and more spikier, while her irises become teal and possesses a golden aura around her. She would use this form to fight Ice Kurima. Her power multiplies by several times while using this form. Golden Great Ape As a Super Saiyan exposed to blutz waves, Hanasia will transform into a Golden Great Ape. This form is far more powerful than the regular Great Ape transformation. Trivia *Queen Hanasia shares her name with Goku and Raditz's mother. Category:Universe 1 Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Female Category:Dead Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:WIP articles